


Day 19 - Consensual Non-Consent (CNC)

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Insults, M/M, Name-Calling, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Then there was a cold, inorganic hand gripping the back of his neck and pulling him into the alley directly next to where he had been walking. It was dark. Hidden away completely from the street. And it was too late for anyone to hear or see him anyways.He was trapped.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Day 19 - Consensual Non-Consent (CNC)

Peter heard steps behind him and both his breathing and his walking pace quickened. He knew he was close to home. Almost there. Then he would be safe.

Except the steps got closer.

And closer.

And when he glanced back he could tell that the person following him was definitely bigger than him.

He was in trouble. Serious trouble.

He gripped his keys tighter, inhaling sharply when he began to see the shadow of someone walking next to him. No. No, he couldn’t let anything happen.

Then there was a cold, inorganic hand gripping the back of his neck and pulling him into the alley directly next to where he had been walking. It was dark. Hidden away completely from the street. And it was too late for anyone to hear or see him anyways.

He was trapped.

The figure turned him around and pressed him to the wall, keeping him in place with the same cool metal that had grabbed him in the first place.

His attacker was larger than him in every way; the man was tall and seemed like pure muscle underneath the thin clothing he was wearing.

Peter shivered, looking up at him.

His face was mostly covered with long hair and shadowed by a baseball cap that he kept low.

“Why’s a pretty thing like you out walking alone?” The attacker mumbled, free hand pushing up his cap slightly so that Peter could see his face.

Peter couldn’t help but smile slightly at the sight of his boyfriend, but quickly dropped the expression as best he could. He didn’t need to be smiling during the scene. He was supposed to be scared.

“I was just going home from work,” Peter whispered, voice trembling just slightly. “Please, let me go, I need to go home-“

Bucky cut him off with a click of his tongue, shaking his head. “Oh, no, sweetheart. You aren’t going anywhere until I get what I want.” He grinned wickedly, staring at the younger man.

Peter melted against the wall he was pressed against, going boneless at the words and the possessive look in Bucky’s eyes. Maybe it was wrong to want something so terrible. But he so badly wanted to be used. And he wanted to fight. “No, sir, I can’t!”

“And why not? Got a little boyfriend waiting on you back home? I’m sure he won’t mind his slut sucking someone else off for once. You’ll be fine.” He grinned again, eyes flashing with something dangerous.

“No, I can’t, I’m not- please, stop,” Peter choked out, feeling Bucky’s flesh hand press against his stomach before beginning to undo his jeans.

Bucky huffed, getting the zipper down with ease. “You can.” He said firmly. “And you will.” He palmed at Peter’s clearly hard cock through the opening in his undone jeans and he chuckled. “I knew you’d like this.”

The younger man whined, trying to pull back and get away from Bucky.

If he really wanted to get away, he only would have needed a little bit of his strength. But he just wanted to fight a little, he didn’t want to actually get away. He wanted to be taken.

Bucky held him tightly with the metal hand, roughly pulling him back and keeping him in place. “I don’t think so, doll. You’re just going to make this harder for yourself.”

Peter whimpered, staring up at him. He felt a metal finger working to pull his lips apart and he tried hard to keep his lips pressed together but Bucky was stronger.

The older man’s thumb slid easily between Peter’s lips, using the leverage to roughly pull his bottom jaw down. There. Then he couldn’t close his mouth again.

Bucky smirked, looking at the young man. He looked terrified, but beneath that he looked incredibly turned on. He leaned in closer, almost seeming like he was going to kiss Peter, even with the odd position he was holding the man’s jaw in.

Then he spit directly on Peter’s tongue.

The action caused his eyes to go wide and he moaned, hips bucking weakly into the open air.

“Fuckin’ slut,” Bucky mumbled fondly, letting go of his jaw and moving the hand back to Peter’s neck. “Swallow.”

And swallow Peter did. He tried to make it seem reluctant, like he was repulsed by what his ‘attacker’ was doing to him. But his leaking cock made it hard to seem turned off.

Bucky grinned, blue eyes seeming cold in the pale moonlight that illuminated his face. “Good boy.”

The words were praise, but they were laced with a venomous tone and condescension.

Peter shivered, looking up at him with wide eyes. There were tears brimming, threatening to spill over. He wasn’t sure if they were from the intensity of the scene or how frustratingly horny he was.

Probably both.

“Now get on your knees,” Bucky ordered him. He started shoving him down without warning, not really waiting for a response. He knew he would have to be forceful anyways.

“No!” Peter shouted, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I can’t. I won’t.”

“You can. And you will.” Using very little actual force, Bucky pushed Peter onto his knees.

The sharp pebbles on the ground made the young man wince, his pants doing very little to actually protect his knees. But he knew the residual pain would just remind him of the encounter. And he was okay with that.

He whined again from his place on the ground, thrashing around and trying to cause Bucky’s grip to loosen.

It didn’t.

The harsh sound of a zipper quickly being pulled down heated Peter’s blood all over again, making his clothed cock throb. Time for the main event.

Bucky pushed his pants down without much thought, boxers following them until he was completely uncovered.

His thick, beautifully cut cock unceremoniously was brought out, nearly coming into contact with Peter’s cheek as it bowed under its own weight.

The younger man was definitely drooling, unable to help himself as he stared at it. “No, don’t make me, I’ve never done anything like that,” he whimpered.

But his open mouth only gave Bucky the opportunity that he needed.

He guided his cock to the young man’s lips, pushing in as soon as he took a breathing break from his words.

Peter quickly tried to pull away, but made sure to keep his teeth tucked behind his lips. They didn’t need accidental injury during the scene.

Bucky gripped the back of his boyfriend’s head, keeping him in a place that he wouldn’t be able to pull away. He could only take everything that Bucky wanted him to take.

He was crying again, face wet with streaked tears and drool escaping the sides of his mouth as it was shoved full of cock.

The sight made Bucky moan and force his cock further until he had bottomed out, heavy balls resting against Peter’s chin. “I knew you could do it. Fuck, doll, don’t gag,” he chided as he felt Peter’s throat spasm around him.

The other man was doing his best not to choke, breathing through his nose as he swallowed hard around the intrusion. Then he began weakly sucking, tongue massaging what spots he could reach.

Even acting like he wanted to resist, he was going to blow his boyfriend just how he liked. He couldn’t help himself.

Bucky moaned, hips quickly thrusting as he fucked the man’s mouth. “That’s it, taking it like a fuckin’ champ. You’re a pro at this, you know that? God, I can’t believe you wanted to act like I was doing’ somethin’ wrong. You obviously love this,” he babbled, hand keeping a tight grip on Peter’s hair.

Peter felt the cock give a hard twitch and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer. He closed his eyes, still crying as his throat was fucked raw.

But even with the tears, he had one hand on himself, jerking himself off weakly through his boxers. He was likely to cum even before Bucky and the other man was obviously only minutes away. Maybe less.

The first spurt of salty, bitter cum almost took him by surprise. He choked again, only causing Bucky to moan louder and thrust harder.

“That’s it, doll...you’d better swallow it all. Don’t waste any,” he breathed, hips giving a few weak jerks as he rode out his high.

Peter gave a weak moan around his cock, swallowing what he could before he simply froze as his own orgasm tore through him. His hips bucked, trying to get the necessary friction as he finished.

They both took a minute to calm down, riding out their highs and settling back down.

Bucky’s softening cock slipped from between Peter’s lips and he tucked himself away again, fixing his boxers and pants like nothing happened.

Peter seemed fairly out of it, eyes unfocused as he slowly took in the feeling of tacky cum drying against his underwear and skin. Not the most pleasant feeling, but it helped ground him.

He slowly looked up to Bucky, hands reaching up.

Bucky laughed softly, slowly helping him up and kissing her forehead gently. “You’re a mess,” he whispered, slowly doing Peter’s pants up. “We’ll clean you up once we get home. You ready?”

Peter nodded, smiling softly.

Yeah. They had to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
